disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogo's Brothers
Dogo's Brothers are characters and antagonists who appear in ''The Lion Guard''''. ''They are the sons of Reirei and Goigoi and the brothers of Dogo and Kijana. Background Personality Though innocent in appearance, Dogo's brothers are cunning and devious, with mean streaks like their mother, Reirei. Having been brought up in a "jackal style" manner, they are prone to tricking and thieving from other animals, and often use their charm to fool other animals into believing they have good intentions. Physical appearance Dogo's Brothers are identical in appearance. They are creamy brown jackal pups with a beige underbelly and muzzle and light brown paws. His back, tail tip, and the top of his head are black in color. Their eyes are brown. Role in the series The Kupatana Celebration As Beshte and Bunga patrol the Pride Lands, they encounter Dogo sleeping in front of an aardvark's den. They remind him that he was supposed to wait on the hillside, and he leaves without protest. However, all of Dogo's Brothers have also invaded the aardvarks' dens as well, much to the irritation of their formal inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Reirei and Goigoi approach them, introducing themselves as Dogo's parents. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully, whilst his siblings watch. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows the family to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Reirei decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pridelanders' "generosity". When Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Reirei explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. She teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way, with his siblings assisting her with her explanation. This results in a number of a number of Pride Landers angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Reirei once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. When the Kupatana begins, the jackal pack attacks, with Dogo's siblings choosing to run between the legs of giraffes as well as attack the elephants and various other animals. Beshte launches them into the air, where they pile up after plunging to the ground, surrounded by a group of angry Pride Landers. The remaining jackals are rounded up and ordered to leave. Reirei tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at them, and the jackal family flees. Too Many Termites Dogo's Brothers are briefly mentioned twice. When Goigoi refuses to get up, Reirei states that it just means more aardwolf for herself and the kids. Later, as the pair are about to tuck into the aardwolves, Goigoi asks if they should wait for the kids. Reirei responds negatively, stating that they will bring back the leftovers for them. Babysitter Bunga Dogo's Brothers help their family attack Muhimu's Herd. Dogo and Kijana learn how to separate the little one from the rest of the herd. The Lion Guard come to help save the zebras. Later Reirei and her pack are attack little Pride Landers such as Hamu, Juhudi, Young Rhino, Little Monkey and Young Serval. The kids are able to stop the jackals because Bunga teaches them how to defend themselves. Divide and Conquer (The Lion Guard) Reirei and Goigoi take two of their older pups with them to the Pride Lands, where they chase some pangolins. The critters roll into balls, preventing the jackals from eating them, although this doesn't stop Dogo's siblings from playing with them until their mother scolds them for doing so. When Fuli and Ono arrive, they outmaneuver the Guard members, and Reirei quickly alters her earlier decision about playing with their food. They throw the pangolins around and, when they uncurl, go in for the kill. But the pangolins spray the jackals, causing them to return to the Outlands, where they meet up with Janja's Clan. When they enter the Pride Lands again, they chase some antelopes into a clearing, when the group hears the sound of the Lion Guard. Confused, since they expected them to split up whilst Janja's clan go after Rafiki, they can only cower and wait as Kion warns them that he'll use his Roar. After doing so, the jackals are still standing, leading their mother to realize that a drongo bird named Tamaa is behind the vocal mimicking. Realizing the setup, Reirei calls for her family to follow her. They soon join Janja's Clan to fight the Lion Guard, However they lose and go back to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Dogo's Brothers help the Army of Scar fight the Lion Guard before they get back to Simba. However they get blasted by Kion's Roar of the Elders. The Kilio Valley Fire Dogo's Brothers help take over Killio Valley. The Hyena Resistance Scar orders his army to get rid of Jasiri's Clan. Pride Landers Unite! Scar orders his army to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to crash the party at Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Dogo's siblings help fight against the Pride Landers. However when Scar is defeated the jackals go home. Relationships Family Reirei and Goigoi The pups always listen to their parents. In "The Kupatana Celebration" when Dogo goes into the Pridelands Reirei, Goigoi and their kids follow him. Kion tells them not to take anyones elses food. However in the Pridelands they make their selves at home during "Jackal Style." Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:African characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Jackals Category:Singing characters